Feels Like Tonight
by Rose DiVerona
Summary: -And it feels like tonight, I can't believe I'm broken inside-...Abigail kicked Ben out, and he feels awful. Book of Secrets songfic to Chris Daughtry's deleted song.


A/N: The Chris Daughtry song "Feels Like Tonight" was cut from National Treasure: Book of Secrets. I figure it was originally supposed to be used to describe Ben and Abigail's relationship/breakup, so I decided to write a oneshot songfic about it. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: The movie is Disney's, and the song is Chris Daughtry's.

* * *

**Feels Like Tonight**

"Ben, I can't take this anymore. I want you out. Tonight." Abigail demanded, angry tears sparkling in her eyes.

Ben turned, shock etched across his face. "What?"

"You heard me. I'm tired of it, Ben. When treasure hunts become more important than spending time with the people you care about, you've gone too far."

"Abigail, I-"

"Just go," Abigail pleaded, a tear rolling down her face.

Ben stood up, gathering his files into his arms. He didn't look at Abigail as he left the room and descended the stairs to the entryway, but he heard her softly following him as he grabbed his coat and opened the front door. He turned.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly.

She didn't look at him, fixing her gaze on the floor instead. "We'll talk about dividing the furniture tomorrow."

Hearing her say those words brought Ben's world crashing down around him. He left quickly so she wouldn't see his face.

_**You, you got me  
Thinking it'll be alright.  
You, you told me,  
"Come and take a look inside."  
You believed me,  
In every single lie.  
But I, I failed you this time.**_

He climbed into his car, dumping his belongings onto the passenger seat, and drove quickly down the driveway, wanting to put the house – and Abigail – far behind him. When he'd finally reached the street, he drove a little ways and pulled over to the side of the road, squeezing his eyes shut.

_**And it feels like tonight.  
I can't believe I'm broken inside.  
Can't you see that there's nothing that I wanna do,  
But try to make it up to you?  
And it feels like tonight,  
Tonight.**_

Rain began to fall, pattering on the windowshield as Ben rested his head on the steering wheel, mentally berating himself for spending so little time with her lately. She was right – it was as if treasure hunting had become more important. But that wasn't true. He loved Abigail, loved her so much more than history – right?

Images swirled in his head. The way she had first looked, beautiful but disapproving, the beautiful dress at the Archives Gala, the White House Easter Egg Hunt, even how she looked so great when she was terrified.

Love at first sight had always seemed beyond reality until Abigail came along.

_**I was waiting  
For the day you'd come around.  
I was chasing,  
And nothing was all I found.  
From the moment you came into my life,  
You showed me what's right.**_

_**And it feels like tonight.  
I can't believe I'm broken inside.  
Can't you see that there's nothing that I wanna do,  
But try to make it up to you?  
And it feels like tonight**_.

He had been stupid to think she would always be waiting for him, always there, even when he wasn't there for her. Somewhere deep inside, he recognized the fact that he loved her, but he'd made a big mistake in taking her for granted. None of this was Abigail's fault. It was all his. He remembered a certain conversation from just a few days ago…

"_Ben, why don't you stay home? You don't really need to go to the library tonight, do you?" Abigail pleaded, following Ben as he approached his car and opened the door._

"_Abby, this is important to me. Try to understand that." He answered without looking at her, climbing into the car._

"_I do! But Ben…I thought _I _was important to you," she said, her eyes tearing up._

"_You are," Ben said softly, "But I want this, Abigail. I need to figure this one out."_

"_So what I want doesn't matter, then?" Abigail asked, clenching and unclenching her fists, her mouth a set line. "It doesn't matter that what I want is to spend more time with you?"_

_He didn't answer her. "I'll be back later." He closed the door and backed out, trying to ignore her hurt face in the mirror._

_**I never felt like this before.  
Just when I leave, I'm back for more.  
Nothing else here seems to matter.  
In these ever-changing days,  
You're the one thing that remains.  
I could stay like this forever.**_

Ben sighed heavily, and pulled the car back onto the road. He had to get her back. He had to prove how much he loved her. How sorry he was for hurting her. It was the only thing to do.

Not wanting to deal with Riley's sarcasm right now, he turned the car toward his father's house.

**_And it feels like tonight.  
I can't believe I'm broken inside.  
Can't you see that there's nothing that I wanna do,  
But try to make it up to you?  
And it feels like tonight.  
Tonight.  
Tonight.  
'Cause there's nothing that I wanna do,  
But try to make it up to you.  
And it feels like tonight.  
Tonight._**

* * *

A/N: I really like this song...might have to get it off iTunes. Review! 


End file.
